No Reason to Live
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Oneshot Gray X Juvia / Canon / Juvia hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. sementara kedua insan yang dipandangnya hanya bisa ternganga lebar dan kaget. / RnR wajib!


Warning : Typo(s), Canon, OOC

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Fairy Tail Fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**No Reason to Live**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

Seorang gadis bersurai biru itu berjalan dengan pelan. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya menelusuri jalan besar kota Magnolia. Menghiraukan ucapan-ucapan kasar orang yang telah ditabraknya—entah senagaja atau tidak sengaja.

Kenapa dia menabrak? Yah, asal kau tahu, keadaannya sangat buruk saat ini. bahkan lebih buruk dari yang dia pernah alami—singkatnya, ini adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ia alami.

Burung-burung biru yang saling bersahutan tidaklah membuatnya untuk mengikuti nyanyian mereka—bersenandung kecil. Meskipun hari sore ini sedang cerah, tapi tidak secerah hatinya sekarang.

Berjalan, berjalan dan terus berjalan. Berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Gadis itu seakan tidak mau menjamah tempat bernuansa coklat itu lagi. Tidak—tidak akan pernah lagi.

Atau kalau tidak, ia akan merasakan air likuid itu akan membanjiri matanya itu—lagi.

_**Flashback On**_

_Hari ini Juvia terlihat senang. Muka putihnya membentuk lengkungan indah yang tak henti-hentinya terlepaskan. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar dan sangat ceria. Dia langkahkan kaki-kaki putih itu menuju sebuah bangunan bernuansa coklat yang beberapa meter lagi akan tercapai itu._

_Yah, siapa yang tidak akan senang jika kau mendapatkan uang yang lumayan banyak? Gadis berambut biru itu sangat beruntung, karena dia hanya perlu melibas satu dark guild yang telah meresahkan sebuah kota itu. Tertarik dengan upah yang lumayan besar, alhasil Juvia pun mengambilnya._

_Dan beruntung juga ternyata dark guild itu—bahkan masternya pun tidak sebanding dengan kekuatannya. Yah, walaupun dia hanya mage biasa di Fairy Tail tapi dia adalah mage S-Class di Phantom Lord—guild yang ia diami sebelumnya._

_Setelah mendapat upah—gaji yang cukup untuk membayar uang sewa di Fairy Hills selama 5 bulan, ia sedikit termangu dengan hadiah tambahan yang diberikan padanya._

_Sebuah kunci spirit._

_Memang bukan kunci emas—12 zodiak itu, tapi itu merupakan kunci perak yang menurutnya keren. Dia memandang kunci itu dengan senang—merasa lucu dengan koleksinya, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia termangu—menyadari sesuatu._

_Ini kan kunci spirit. Dan ia bukanlah mage Stellar Spirit._

_Juvia menghela napas. Lalu bonus hadiah ini akan dia berikan pada siapa? Juvia terdiam sebentar. Satu-satunya mage Stellar Spirit di Fairy Tail hanyalah gadis blondie itu—Lucy Heartfilia._

_Senyum Juvia seketika mengembang, dan ia pun segera bergegas menuju rumah gadis bermata coklat itu._

_Sambil bersenandung ria, Juvia akhirnya sampai di depan bangunan bernuansa coklat itu—apartemen Lucy. Dia memang belum pernah ke sini, tapi ia cukup tahu bahwa Lucy tinggal di sini._

_Juvia mengetuk pintu dengan agak keras beberapa kali. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk segera dibukakan—tidak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam yang biasanya mengatakan 'Ya! Tunggu sebentar,' atau sejenisnya._

_Mendengus kesal, Juvia mengetuk pintu coklat itu lagi—kali ini dengan keras. Dan hasilnya tetap saja, nihil._

_Juvia berpikir bahwa Lucy sedang keluar, yah apa boleh buat. Lihatlah, pintu ini juga sepertinya terkun—_

"_Hn?" Juvia mengerut heran._

—_ci? Ternyata tidak. Pintunya terbuka dengan lebar ketika Juvia membukanya. Apa mungkin Lucy-san lupa mengunci pintu atau dia memang sedang tidur? Pikir Juvia dalam hati._

_Dia akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah—apartemen Lucy. Menelusuri dapur, ruang tamu, kamar mandi, dan ruangan lainnya. Tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang ditemuinya._

_Juvia mengernyitkan dahinya—heran. Apa memang Lucy sedang keluar?_

_Kaki Juvia terhenti di depan kamar. Kamar Lucy—tentu saja. Ia tidak mau dianggap sebagai teman yang lancang, makanya dia tidak masuk ke kamar Lucy._

_Tapi di ruangan-ruangan lain tidak ditemukan sesosok blondie itu, jadi bagaimana? Mungkin saja Lucy tidur sangat nyenyak hingga ia tidak mendengarkan ketukan pintu Juvia tadi—dia tidak akan pernah memasuki apartemen Lucy seperti cara Natsu._

_Awalnya ia ragu-ragu, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia menguatkan diri untuk memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya pelan. Juvia berharap ia tidak akan dicap sebagai nakama yang lancang._

_CKLEK_

_KRIIET_

"_Gray … aku … emmh," erang sosok blondie itu memeluk leher seorang pemuda dengan erat._

_Kedua insan itu terlihat sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka, sehingga tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menyadari sosok Juvia yang seketika membeku di tempat—aneh, padahal Gray tidak mengeluarkan jurus esnya, tapi Juvia bisa sangat kaku._

_Dua sosok itu melakukan aktifitas mereka dengan sangat bergairah dan penuh napsu. Keringat bercucuran dari tubuh mereka berdua, yang menyatu seiring menyatunya tubuh mereka berdua._

"_Lu … cy …" desah Gray._

"_Nnh," sahut Lucy tidak jelas._

"_Aku … aku ak-akan … ke … keluar," ucap Gray dengan susah payah. Tapi tetap saja gadis—wanita blondie itu tidak menangkap dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Gray._

"_Ap- mmh … apa ka-kata … muh?" tanya Lucy._

"_Gray-sama bilang bahwa dia akan keluar," ucap Juvia tersenyum._

_Sontak kedua insan itu terhenti dari aktifitas mereka dan memandang sosok mage air—yang telah berada di samping tempat tidur Lucy itu._

"_Ju-juvia?!" pekik Lucy tidak percaya. Gadis—yang mungkin sekarang telah menjadi wanita itu langsung menghilangkan kontak tubuh dengan Gray dan menutupi tubuhnya—dan Gray dengan selimut._

_Sementara Gray hanya bisa terpaku menatap Juvia—memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan._

_Keheningan yang teramat sangat canggung menyelimuti ketiga sosok ini—sangat lama._

_Juvia hanya tersenyum._

"_Juvia ke sini hanya untuk me-memberikan ini. Hadiah sampingan dari misiku," ucap Juvia sembari ia memberi Lucy sebuah kunci spirit perak._

"…" _Lucy masih belum pulih shock—begitu juga dengan Gray. Yah, siapa sih yang tidak kaget sekaget-kagetnya, jika kau sedang melakukan aktifitas mesra dengan seseorang dan dipergoki dengan orang yang menyukaimu._

"_Ju-juvia minta maaf telah mengganggu kalian. Silakan lanjutkan. Ja-jaa matta," ucap Juvia dan buru-buru ia keluar dari kamar—dan apartement Lucy._

"_JU-JUVIA!" teriak Lucy. Ia tidak mungkin menyusulnya—karena ia tidak menggunakan selembar pakaian pun._

_**Flashback Off**_

Tanpa terasa, kaki Juvia mengantarkannya pada sebuah hutan. Hutan yang gelap—mengingat hari yang juga sudah semakin malam.

Juvia berhenti sesaat. Dia sandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dan rindang—dan sedikit angker sepertinya.

Dia tersenyum.

Senang. Ternyata tebakannya selama ini benar.

Gray selingkuh dengan Lucy. Dan bahkan—sudah melakukan hal itu.

"Dugaanku benar …" ucap Juvia tersenyum. Dan secara otomatis matanya mengeluarkan likuid bening—lagi.

Sepanjang jalan kemari Juvia sebenarnya sudah menangis deras—dia menunduk untuk menutupinya. Tapi menangis tidak akan mengubah apapun saat ini. Tidak akan mengubah hubungannya dengan Gray ataupun mengubah hubungan Gray dengan Lucy.

Seketika memori kedua insan yang sedang beradu tubuh itu terputar lagi.

_TES_

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya air mata itu keluar. Tidak hentinya berproduksi—seperti tidak mengenal lelah.

Sakit.

Hatinya seperti ditusuk-tusuk duri yang begitu tajam, kecil dan sangat runcing.

Bagaimana bisa Gray—kekasihnya sendiri itu menghianatinya? Ini sangat tidak bisa diterima.

Juvia memandang langit—yang tertutup oleh rerimbunan pohon. "Juvia merasa … sakit," ucapnya tanpa memberhentikan aliran air mata yang malah makin menjadi.

"Juvia," suara _baritone_ seorang pemuda seketika terdengar dari pendengarannya. Tangan pemuda itu memegang pergelangan tangan Juvia.

Juvia tidak menoleh. Dia tahu pasti siapa suara ini.

Dengan paksa pemuda itu menarik Juvia untuk menghadapnya. "Juvia, aku bisa jelaska—"

"Jangan dijelaskan," potong Juvia.

"Cih. Sejak kapan kau jadi manja begini? Aku bilang aku akan jelaskan apa yang telah terjadi—"

"Juvia tidak butuh penjelasan. Pemandangan tadi sudah cukup bagus, jadi tidak usah diperjelas lagi," ucap Juvia menutup kedua matanya.

"Juvia, maafkan aku."

"…"

Beberapa menit tidak ada respon yang berarti dari sosok mage air itu. Itu membuat pemuda es itu—Gray mendekap Juvia dan melumat bibirnya dengan ganas.

Juvia yang biasanya bereaksi _blushing_ akut itu sekarang hanya bisa menatap kosong. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi—hampa. Dia biarkan lidah Gray mendominasi di mulut Juvia—tanpa bereaksi apapun.

Gray melepaskan bibirnya dari Juvia dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Juvia, kau mau memaafkanku, kan?" tanyanya dengan senyum lembut.

Juvia melepaskan dengan paksa dekapan Gray. "Jadi semua yang Juvia rasakan hanya berharga sebuah ciuman?"

Juvia tiba-tiba berbalik dan berlari dari hadapan Gray. Gray yang masih terdiam—merenungi perkataan Juvia yang barusan, langsung tersentak kaget. "Juvia! Kau mau kemana!?" ucapnya sambil mengejar Juvia.

Juvia berlari tanpa arah. Dia menangis deras—lagi. Dia hanya tidak ingin dia menangis tersedu-sedu di depan Gray—dia ingin menjadi gadis yang tegar di depan mata Gray. Itulah mengapa dia berlari.

Juvia menundukkan kepalanya sedalam-dalam mungkin, berusaha untuk tidak meledak atas apa yang telah dia alami.

Dan secara tiba-tiba—

_DUK_

—tubuhnya melayang.

Dia tersandung, dan buruknya lagi dia terjungkal masuk ke dalam …

"JUVIAAA!"

Jurang.

Dia merasa tubuhnya ringan. Memandang Gray yang tampak panik, Juvia malah tersenyum.

Seharusnya dia bisa mengendalikan air yang ada di bawahnya itu untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Tapi dia pikir …

_TES_

_TES_

_*Giggle*_

Untuk apa dia hidup?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

Halo minna!

Ini adalah fic request dari senpai saya **HannaTierra**. Gimana senpai? Hurt kampret #eh hurt komport nya kerasa nggak? Atau endingnya terlalu gaje? XD

Gomen kalo ada kesalahan ./.)a

Ini pertama kalinya bikin GruVia XD. Dan sekali bikin malah Angst #ciaaa XDa

Satu alasan kenapa aku tidak mencantumkan genre angst. Yaitu … kalau aku cantumkan, pasti nggak ada yang baca XD #dor

Semoga tidak OOC ._.a tapi aku akui Gray brengsek banget di fic ini XDa.

Semoga Senpai terhibur yah. ^^b dan ganbatte buat belajarnya! XD kelas XII kelas yang paling sulit kurasa ._.

Semoga kalian juga terhibur :3

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWED, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

[ Kita pasti punya pendapat tersendiri, kalau kita manusia berakal ^^ ]

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
